The invention relates generally to a magnetic lock and key assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a magnetic lock assembly configured to operate in cooperation with a corresponding magnetic key assembly.
Many conventional locks include internal lock components that are mechanically engaged by a key inserted into an opening in the lock. This general lock configuration incorporates a number of precision elements that must work in concert to ensure proper operation of the lock. In addition, the opening in the lock hampers the operational life and ultimate security afforded by the lock. For instance, debris, such as dust, water, and other contaminants can enter the lock through the opening and foul the internal lock components. Furthermore, nefarious characters exploit the key opening in efforts to tamper with and defeat the security aspects of the lock.
Magnetic lock and key assemblies are generally described in U.S. application Ser. No. 13/561,785 filed on Jul. 30, 2012, U.S. application Ser. No. 13/400,428 filed on Feb. 20, 2012, and U.S. application Ser. No. 13/034,499 filed on Feb. 24, 2011. The entire disclosures of the above-listed applications are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
In light of at least the above considerations, a need exists for a lock assembly having improved construction and operation.